Resident Hellsing
by majinspencer
Summary: Alucard takes a trip to Raccoon City to dispose of the zombie outbreak.


Chapter 1

It was a beautiful moonlit night at the Hellsing mansion, while Integra Windgates Hellsing sat at her desk deeply in thought with a cigar in her right hand. When out from the wall materializes a familiar form of a tall man in red old English garments, a red hat, and piercing red eyes. "You called upon me, my master?" said the man in red almost mockingly. "Listen up Alucard. This is a special assignment, one directly from the U.S." Integra said very sternly. "Oh really, and what do they want with us, you know as well as I do they cannot be trusted." Alucard said. "It seems they have had a massive ghoul outbreak in a small remote town called Raccoon City. A pharmaceutical company by the name of Umbrella has been using new chemicals for bioweapon warfare when there was a leak in the system and the chemical got out, and infected everyone in the city." Integra explained. "Who gave you the call?" asked Alucard.  
"Anonymous"  
" Can they really be trusted? they are Americans."

"No. They cant. But if it is something and they aren't playing with us, then we must eliminate them at all costs. Remember our mission is to search and destroy all monsters on that inhabit the earth." Integra said more sternly, now clenching onto her cigar with her teeth. "he he…this may yet to be promising then, and what if there are humans that work for this corporation what of them?" asked Alucard now smiling and showing off his excessively large canine teeth. "Dispose of them, and that infernal company. Search and Destroy." Integra said standing up from her chair a little bit more relaxed.

"Alucard?"  
"Yes."  
"For this mission you will be going alone, I can't risk the lives of my men to this virus. Not after what happened…"

"What about the police girl she is not human."  
"She's to young and green for this job."

"I understand."

"There is a helicopter prepped and standing by, Pip will be the one flying you there."  
"Ahhhh…the new commander."  
"Oh and Alucard I want this done by morning, by the time you get there it will be 9:00pm"  
"Of course, my master" Alucard says turning his back on the young blonde woman who now stands looking out the window of her office, the last thing she hears is the man in the red suits laughter fill the mansion.

High above the streets of Raccoon City, hovers a helicopter with the familiar Hellsing coat of arms on the tail. " 'ere is the stop Alucard." Yells Pip from the pilots seat in the front of the helicopter to Alucard in the back of the helicopter. "Excellent, I will meet you at the pick-up point then." Alucard says with a massive grin on his face. "Right then, no later than 8:00am" Says Pip sternly. Laughing Alucard throws the Helicopter door open and jumps out into the night.

Far below on the inter-twining streets of a battle ravaged Raccoon City, wages a war of humans against the undead. "We've gotta keep going! It's the only way to survive if we escape from this hell." Says a young lady with shoulder length brownish red hair wearing a fishnet shirt with an orange muscle shirt underneath and torn jeans. "Can't we just stop for a second Alice the girl needs a rest." A young man says wearing military uniform with short black hair, a nametag that reads "Olivera" and a familiar red and white umbrella on the back of the vest. Alice looks down at the short girl in school uniform "Do you need to rest Angela?" she asks, "That would be great." Said the grade-schooler huffing a little. "Its not really safe Alice, you yourself said we gotta keep moving." Complained a woman with a light blue tube top and a black skirt. "I know I said that but we need to let Angela rest for the moment, without more of the virus she's not the same." Alice said in a contradictory tone. The young girl just smiled up at Jill. All four of the people decide to sit down on the hard cement sidewalk and take a load off. "As soon as this is over I'm taking a vacation." Said Jill gingerly, all they could do was smile at the thought of being on a nice quite beach somewhere. Then their beautiful mental pictures were disrupted by the familiar sound of monotonous moaning. They quickly stood up and took out there guns pointing them all around them in a circle they were surrounded by a vast amount of zombies. "Well.." said Alice. "Lets give 'em hell."

At another part of the city not far from the four humans Alucard finishes unloading his gun into a zombies skull. "Hmmm…..shot's to the head to kill these ones. HaHa what fun." He smiles looking out towards the city seeing the familiar flashes of gun shots he just simply smiles and walks towards the sound of war.

The three adults started blazing there guns at the zombies, blowing them away one after one, decomposed body parts spreading out like fire. "Everyone we shoot, another two takes its place!" Yelled Carlos. "Fuck! Just keep firing don't lay off!" Jill yelled back, quickly putting a clip of ammo back in her pistol. As they kept firing Alice heard the friendly little click of her two uzi's running out of ammo. "Fuck it all! Looks like I'll have to do this the ol' fashioned way." She said. And in a fury of punches and kicks she was able to take out a plentiful amount of zombies. Then the only thing she can hear is the sound of her own heavy breath and moaning zombies, "not good" she thinks. Alice quickly turns back around and returns to her allies also fighting off zombies hand to hand. "There's too many!" Alice yells. "Protect the girl!" Carlos and Jill fall back and they form a circle around the young Angela. The zombies seem to stop advancing for a second, maybe because they feel pity that they are going to win, or maybe to let the humans collect there thoughts, whatever it was it did not last long. "Get Ready!" Alice said.

Just then one of the zombies' head seemed to explode and its body fell hard to the ground. Time seemed to stop for that split second and everything turned to look in which the object that killed the zombie came from. What the four humans saw was a tall slender man with his arm outstretched holding a rather large silver pistol. "I'm sorry did I mess up your smorgasbord?" He said in a mocking tone. The tall man at that moment pulled out another large pistol except this one was black. The zombies seemed to not care about the four humans standing there in awe, but more interested in devouring the man in red. "HAHAHAHA! Pathetic undead, I'LL SEND YOU ALL BACK TO HELL!!" The man shouted at the horde of zombies. He began by letting loose the wrath of his silver and black pistols, blowing off the heads of the zombies with perfect aim. The zombie horde was soon blown away and nothing remained of them except rotting flesh. The man in red stood there, barrels smoking arms still outstretched, with a rather large smile on his face. He lowered his arms and began walking towards the four humans. Alice instinctively got in a fighting stance, ready for combat. As the tall man is standing in front of them he calmly says "Beautiful night isn't it?" Then at that moment he raises his gun and fires.

To be continued in Chapter 2….


End file.
